


灾难爱情

by espigamarron



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espigamarron/pseuds/espigamarron
Summary: 一千万买不到一成君
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion, 豆原一成/鶴房汐恩
Kudos: 3





	灾难爱情

“你不要躲，”鹤房一字一顿道，“豆原一成，我看到你了。”他撑在窗边，居高临下地质问不速之客：“我和你的关系有好到不请自来参加派对的地步吗？”

“我不是来给你过生日的，”豆原站在庭院草坪上，仰头看着他，“有个独家消息，你要不要听？”

鹤房还没开口，豆原自己先笑了一下。

“今年学园祭选送剧目里，出现了反串出演者。三年C班，不就是你们班吗？你多少应该听说过吧？”

从豆原的视角看，鹤房的反应像是没听见发问，与此同时，神情却变得有点儿微妙。

鹤房汐恩瞪着眼：“这和我有什么关系啊。”

“真的没关系吗？饰演者姓氏是鹤房，C班难不成还有第二位鹤房？”豆原煞有介事地摸着下巴，“顺带一提，能够了解到这些，是因为我刚好当选本届戏剧节执行委员，负责明天的出演者影像取材工作。”

话音刚落，不出所料地，他看到鹤房汐恩手肘一滑，差点从海景豪宅的露台栽倒下来。

十八岁的第一个夜晚，鹤房汐恩整夜没有睡好觉。一旦闭眼，他的脑海马上就浮现出豆原一成那张写满明知故问的脸，耳旁响起循环播放的噩耗——戏剧节展演票选结果出炉，鹤房被告知，非常不幸地，他所在班级选送的剧目匪夷所思地入选了。

戏剧节是H高学园祭的保留节目，每年由各年级各班选送剧目，经过委员会前期评定，入围者获得面向全校乃至全县访客公开展演的资格。鹤房所在的C班，在过去两届选拔中均止步初选，终于在高三这年拿出了不成功便成仁的架势——文娱委员大手一挥，来玩反串吧！颠覆勇者斗恶龙经典设定，男生扮公主，女生扮王子，这次绝对要实现零的突破！

当鹤房屈服于班委软磨硬泡，在主役申请表写下大名之际，他也无法料到这个预言竟然会成真——用尾巴想想也知道是不可能的事啦，鹤房想当然地得出结论，毕竟谁会有兴趣看男子高中生穿公主裙呢？

事实证明，这是鹤房汐恩对小众兴趣的忽视，忽视的后果还挺严重。在豆原一成作为本届执行委员的情况下，这个严重程度甚至变得有些难以估量了。

鹤房汐恩和豆原一成的关系，基本等同于鹤房家和豆原家关系的缩影。在巴掌大的H县地界，两条地头蛇明里暗里battle多年，成了人尽皆知的老对头。由于县内最名贵宅邸限量发售两幢，两家人不情不愿地紧挨着做了邻居，平日见面寒暄也夹枪带棒，都不愿输人一头。

作为小辈的鹤房汐恩和豆原一成，逐渐成为了两家较劲的筹码。差不太多的年纪，从小报差不太多的兴趣班，以差不太多的偏差值升入同一所高中。现阶段比无可比，家长们开始关注谁能率先找到对象，这一回合由于双方均无实质进展，目前还是个平局。

看上去势均力敌，实际怎样却不好说。先前豆原某次说漏嘴，表示唯有在这件事上，鹤房的赢面可能会大一些。

鹤房当时简直不敢置信，他向豆原确认：“这是终于坦率承认了我魅力比你更大的意思？”

豆原一脸严肃地摇摇头：“以前去京都旅游，被命理大师告诫过，我的爱情也会是我的灾难。所以谨慎起见，我是不会轻易恋爱的。”

命理大师是个明白人，被豆原一成爱上必须是灾难，鹤房点头唏嘘，赞同得不得了。所以这回他确实该胜势在握了，谁料天有不测风云，剧目当选的消息就是那道晴天霹雳。鹤房对自身魅力挺有信心，可要是他真的穿着裙子在全校师生面前亮相，谁知道那些心仪他的女生们会怎么想？

鹤房汐恩越琢磨越觉得，这是豆原一成以公徇私的反击战。而在隔天清晨见到亲自送裙上门的豆原时，他更加有把握肯定这一推测了。

“同城闪送，”监控画面里的豆原一成真诚地眨着眼，“麻烦开下门。”

鹤房蹬了双鞋慌慌张张往外跑，看清是谁后差点把大门拍他脸上。

“你搞清楚，豆原，现在才六点，你是不是故意的？”

豆原打量着对方乱成鸡窝的头发，笑眯眯的并不接茬。他走进门，很不把自己当外人地一屁股坐在了沙发上。

“你不了解情况才会这么说。女装造型相当麻烦，早点开始做准备绝对没错。”

豆原打开手提箱，向鹤房展示其中花里胡哨的内容物。

“只装得下衣服，就先拿来给你换了，专门的造型团队等下就到。”

“都这样说了，是以为我傻吗？”鹤房哼了一声，“这帮人别想进门了。”

“现在把造型团队关在门外，之后就要在学校礼堂当着所有人的面化妆，”豆原摊了摊手，“长痛不如短痛，鹤房君，你自己考虑好。”

鹤房从沙发上蹦起来：“你们这个委员会早日倒闭吧！”

“倒闭不了，戏剧节是学园祭的重头，历史也很悠久。”豆原语气毫无波澜，在鹤房听来简直欠揍到极点，“这还是你们班的剧目头一次当选，班委也很看重这次机会吧？”

豆原猜的不错，三年C班对选拔结果高度重视。班长中里空在昨晚第一时间就找到鹤房做了思想工作，核心思想是脸皮要厚，行动纲领是妆可化裙可穿，C班名扬全校乃至全县的机会说什么也不能错过。

鹤房汐恩被伶牙俐齿的班长灌了好大碗迷魂汤，只好晕乎乎地重申底线是保密他的姓名，不要断了他日后在校继续做帅哥的后路。

鉴于班长满口答应了要求，鹤房决定尽量配合，但在真正看见装备的时候，他还是两眼一黑差点晕死过去。

“水手服，女仆装，死库水，”鹤房声音都颤抖了，“影像取材有必要穿成这样吗？”

豆原点点头：“都是备选方案，我们考虑得很周全的。”

“中世纪背景设定的舞台剧为什么会有这样的服装备选方案啊？委员会投票的时候真的有好好看剧本吗？”

“不用紧张，中规中矩的洋装也是有的，”豆原偏头露出一点笑意，“鹤房君在着装方面意外地是保守派。”

所以死库水就是故意整人的意思，鹤房想，女同学心目中的爽朗系池面豆原，谁能想到他的心眼是这样大大地坏！

鹤房躲进房间里换衣服，独自折腾了十来分钟，出来豆原一看到他差点笑出声。

鹤房气得跺脚：“笑什么？”

“事先没有想到是这样的效果。”豆原实话实说。

鹤房于是意识到，他大概成功把价格不菲的加大码公主裙穿出了桌布窗帘一体机的感觉。

造型团队也在更衣期间被豆原放进了门，客厅多出几个陌生人来，鹤房的羞愤指数也直线飙高。团队中一名女性主动伸出援手，作势要协助鹤房整理衣装。

鹤房却直接坐到豆原面前，脑袋一偏发号施令：“帮我弄。”

豆原愣在那，从头到脚一顿打量，一副不知道从何下手的样子。

“请人帮忙不应该是这种语气吧。”

“实话实说吧豆原，”鹤房露出仿佛洞悉一切的表情，“你其实也不知道怎么穿是不是？”

不出所料，激将法总是最能奏效。豆原叹了口气，真的纾尊降贵地弯下腰，帮他处理起了那对反复滑落到脚踝的过膝袜。等豆原终于琢磨出个中玄妙，鹤房的面部已经被手脚麻利的化妆师糊上了一层厚厚的底妆。

鹤房闭着眼发出感慨：“啊，从加入游泳部以来我就没这么白过。”

说话同时，豆原正捏着过膝袜末端的两条系带往他大腿窝打结，这个动作导致皮肤之间有些非同寻常的触感，两人都因此不约而同地沉默了一下。

豆原唰一下站起来，挠了挠头开始没话找话：“知道了，确实是属于水泳部的肌肉。”

这时候可能什么都不说才更明智，因为这话一说出来两人脸都有点诡异的发红。鹤房一边被眼线笔戳得直冒泪花，一边开始自我排解，反正同样要被摸大腿，是豆原总比是别人来的好。当然其实是豆原也已经很要命了，他此刻最大的愿望是找个地缝钻进去。

气氛微妙的造型环节不知道持续了多久，等化妆师宣布收工，鹤房立刻逃也似地从椅子上蹦了起来。

“能进入下个环节了吗，”鹤房提问豆原，“在哪拍摄？速战速决吧！”

“你这样出不了门。”豆原说。他示意鹤房裙子背部拉链没拉上，泡泡袖都垮成了一字领。

闲杂人等都撤了，要帮忙还得找豆原。造型师往鹤房脑袋上扣了顶深栗色的双马尾假毛，豆原让他自己把头发拨开一点。

于是鹤房无限懊恼地一手揪着一支发辫，他抗议：“这样好像变态，我真的想死。”

豆原站他背后，只看得见对方小半张侧脸，因为受到情绪煽动，被妆容强调的眼角浮出一点红颜色，垂下的睫毛一遮挡又看不太分明。豆原有一些走神，捏着拉链的手指缓慢划过鹤房肩胛骨处皮肤，立刻像被烫到一样收回手，差点要把那句“我这样不会更像变态吗”就这么说出口去。

鹤房扭头看过来：“干什么磨磨蹭蹭的，这下好了吗？”

“可以出发了，”豆原慢半拍地点了头，他看了鹤房一眼，然后又看了一眼，补充道，“刚刚跟你说的别搞忘了。”

两人叫了计程车去学校。眼下鹤房实在没脸去找自家司机，更准确点说，今天任何一个鹤房汐恩的熟人都不要出现才是最理想的情况。

先前豆原说的也有和这有关——鹤房不希望在拍摄中被人认出来，这对他苦心经营的冷酷池面形象是毁灭性打击。豆原居然在这件事上难得好心地帮忙出了主意，鹤房也摸不准他葫芦里卖的什么药。

“其实很简单，模仿女生的举止，只要不让人发现是男性反串的，大家路过也会当作是普通的学园祭宣传片取材而已。”

鹤房觉得他是站着说话不腰疼。

“豆原为什么一副对这种事很了解的样子？你要不要展开讲一讲？”

豆原就耐心地给他举例，鹤房君，你要控制你自己，比如不要太早把口红吃光，眼睛再怎么痒也不可以把眼妆揉得乱七八糟，坐下来腿要并拢，站着的时候就好好站，现在穿的是洋装，没有裤兜给你耍酷用。

“虽然感觉说这么多没什么用，总有预感你一条都做不到。”豆原最后泼了盆冷水。

但宿敌之间的激将法再一次奏效了。稍后两人出现在校门口，与摄影组汇合，拍摄第一组景别的镜头。期间来往围观的学生不在少数，看上去却无人识破鹤房的伪装。

“这也太顺利了，”鹤房暗自感慨，“虽然总觉得哪里怪怪的。”

豆原站在一边，举着支不知道从哪变出来的go-pro，好像也在拍摄什么东西。

“你在干嘛？我们班其他主演呢？”

转场前鹤房刚要走过去，就发现果然不是错觉，他一靠近豆原，围观人群明显变得躁动起来。

“我只负责你的取材，其它工作组的事我也不清楚。”豆原一边说，一边把go-pro的支架掰了过来，“至于这个，学生会有专门的社交媒体账号，现在拍的类似于在那上面发布的学园祭筹备花絮，你要来露个脸吗？”

鹤房想，校学生会有豆原一成真是了不起，他未来如果从事新媒体运营一定也会晋升薪资500k的top tier。

他满脸不情愿地被豆原揽着肩膀强行入镜了几秒，期间鹤房瞥了一眼画面，这下终于意识到了是哪里不太对劲。

“所以，说白了，你今天的角色是个监工，”鹤房说，“请问你有什么穿tf三件套的必要？”

豆原摊开手：“这有什么问题？”

问题太大了，鹤房觉得好无语，公主裙配西装不是明摆着让人误会吗？鉴于在场好像真没有人识破伪装，不少围观群众甚至把这位洋装小姐当成了豆原的交往对象。

“明显有人误会了我们的关系，你干嘛穿成这样？”

“这是学生会的dress code，”豆原理直气壮，“而且，我又没有很介意。”

谁关心你介意不介意，鹤房想，不友好的目光和攻击性言语又不是冲豆原去的。拍摄第一组镜头的短短十来分钟，鹤房已经听到了不下十次“小腿肌肉太发达，作为豆原女友身材管理太失败”之类的评价。更有甚者，在对洋装美女评头论足时，直接抛出了“这还比不上三年C班的鹤房汐恩跟豆原同学登对”的惊悚观点。

这话有没有被豆原听到，鹤房也不知道，他自己倒因此想起了一件此前被他强行抛在脑后的小插曲。

群众观点并非空穴来风，这事追究起来可能是岩崎琉斗的锅。上周末期中考完放风，鹤房约一帮同学去唱卡拉OK。期间因为众所周知鹤房跟豆原不对付，就有人在大冒险环节故意给他设难题。主意是岩崎出的，让鹤房发一条集到多少个赞就去给豆原一成告白的推，否则就要易容成岩崎的样子去替他参加（已经有三回不合格记录的）跆拳道补考。

在所有人都笃定岩崎的跆拳道成绩有指望了之际，鹤房却出人意料地掏出手机，以迅雷不及掩耳之势走完了登录-打字-发送的流程。岩崎满脸信积拉奶地打开推特主页，刷出了鹤房的最新动态，文案明明白白写着，集齐一个赞就在生日当天跟豆原一成表白，左看右看上看下看，居然一点毛病都挑不出来。

之后这条推文虽然很快被鹤房删掉，但也架不住八卦爱好者截屏的手速和口口相传的力度。豆原和鹤房长久以来的对立关系，从此在H高的一部分同学心目中多了点说不清道不明的意味。

实际上，鹤房当然没有在生日当天找豆原告白，所以他不能理解，为什么会有人一副十分笃定他们已经在交往的样子。比这更要紧的问题是，豆原一成本人是否对此事早已知情——如果答案是肯定的，今天这一出就可以肯定是豆原在借机整他了。

“鹤房君，”豆原一成的声音响起来，“为什么看着我发呆？”

学生会的小巴载着摄制组赶往下个拍摄地，鹤房和豆原落座在车门处，一个堪堪相对的位置上。要不是对方开口提问，鹤房汐恩根本没意识到，他已经直勾勾盯着豆原的脸神游了挺长时间。

鹤房转了转眼珠装聋作哑：“你说什么？”

“鹤房君在看着我发呆。”

“……别真把说过的话重复一遍啊，”鹤房无比欲盖弥彰地别开脑袋，“谁老看着你了。自我意识过剩的青少年。”

豆原笑眯眯地盯着他的侧面：“说这句话的感觉就像老头子一样。”

“我本来就比你大，”鹤房又回头看着他了，这下还完全摆起了前辈的架子，“哪有其它一年级学生是这样和学长说话的啊。”

“知道了，看来是更愿意被人这样称呼，”豆原顿了顿，“汐恩哥哥？”

豆原讲话声音放得挺轻，但这个称呼轻飘飘地钻进鹤房耳朵里，还是立刻就让他的脸黑了八百倍。

与这个称呼有关的绝对不是那种令人愉快的回忆，哪怕事情过去十好几年，鹤房汐恩每次回想起来还会气得咬牙切齿。

那是鹤房家和豆原家成为邻居的第一天，鹤房汐恩和豆原一成还在读国小。两栋楼前有一方人工景观池塘，在池塘边群聚打水漂的活动，一度在整个小区国小男生中异常流行。豆原一成也是打水漂狂饭之一，这天在和伙伴们快乐玩耍之际，与新搬来的不速之客狭路相逢了。

“这个要怎么玩？”

鹤房汐恩丢出去的石块接连沉了底，转头就无比自来熟地戳了戳旁边豆原的肩膀，

“你好像很擅长这个，倒是教教我啊。”

豆原一成被他戳得一愣一愣，忍不住把对方从头到脚打量了一遍，天呀，他有点不能理解，这人是上哪来的？小区里怎么会有这么厚脸皮的家伙？

但好脾气的豆原还是尽可能委婉地提问：“是想和我们一起玩吗？原来女孩子也会对这种游戏感兴趣啊。”

话才说到一半，豆原就被突然飞出的石块命中，小腹处结结实实挨了一下。

发起攻击的鹤房一蹦三尺高，苹果头的刘海都气分了茬，：“你你你，你说谁是女的！？”

豆原莫名其妙遭到攻击，也气得不轻，专挑对方痛处进攻：“女孩子才擦红脸蛋，女孩子才抹口红——不就是你这样的吗？干嘛不承认？”

鹤房汐恩的脸立刻涨得通红，看上去就像一颗真正的苹果。

“胡说八道！你才是女的！”

鹤房一边大喊，一边猛扑上前。豆原的小伙伴们见势不妙，一拥而上地制住了鹤房的手脚。气到极点的鹤房发现其他部位派不上用场，竟然扭头直接朝豆原一成脸上啃了一口。

这一下虽然实际力道没多狠，却把在场人都吓得不轻，消息很快传到各位家长耳朵里。再不对付的邻居，表面功夫总得做，当晚，鹤房家女主人就领着这个寻衅滋事的大宝贝登门道歉去了。

这也是两人头一回把未来宿敌的名字跟脸对上号。鹤房汐恩道歉时嘴都撅上了天，肉眼可见地不大情愿。豆原一成同样被按头认错，旁边家长半真半假地打着圆场，看，汐恩是因为参加班级演出被老师化了这样的妆，所以汐恩不是女孩，是哥哥来着，小豆以后要和汐恩哥哥好好相处才行。

豆原一成只好老老实实地喊，汐恩哥哥。结果立刻被鹤房汐恩凶巴巴地瞪了一眼。于是这个称呼因为两人超级不愉快的初遇，此后并没能沿用下去。话又说回现在，十多年前的尴尬情形今日正好重演，鹤房又一次“被迫成为女孩子”，眼下豆原非要重提这一茬，鹤房想，那当然是挑衅的意思。

“禁止那样叫我。”鹤房压低嗓子表达了威胁。

大概鹤房的凶凶脸效果拔群，豆原真的乖乖闭嘴不讲话了，但他的视线依旧黏在鹤房身上。鹤房也不知道豆原在看什么，有什么好看的，因为之前不慎盯着他发呆了，所以现在要报复回来吗？

“烦死了，狗狗眼也禁止，”鹤房彻底放弃了和他对视，“我对这些都免疫了。”

鹤房汐恩讲话好像也不是总能算数的。下一组镜头取景地是校外一家大人气咖啡厅, 摄制间隙的休整时间，豆原把西装外套塞给鹤房，让他搭在膝盖上。鹤房即使看上去老大不情愿，最后也还是在豆原的注视下妥协了。

“我没有觉得冷，有什么必要这样？”鹤房双手抱膝作困惑状，“还是说单纯因为你穿太多了热得不行？”

豆原摇了摇头：“裙子太短了。”

“什么？”

“因为裙子太短了，”豆原的语气突然有点硬，“别让那些男生都盯着你的腿看啊。”

咖啡厅的围观群众比校门口还多，但机械地执行拍摄指令的鹤房没意识到他本人成为了视线焦点。另一方面，豆原的发言从语气到内容都像是有着什么潜台词，但鹤房的头脑似乎只允许他理解了最表层的意思。

“没盯着脸看就是好消息。”鹤房说。

豆原双手托腮地望着他，张了张嘴又闭上了，一副很想说什么又没说出来的样子。

“我明白你的意思，”鹤房又补充道，“但我毕竟不是女生啊，没什么好担心的。”

“和你是不是女生没关系吧？”豆原打断他，“腿也好，其它部位也好，单纯地不想让太多人盯着你看。”

“……哦，”鹤房愣了愣，指出一个事实，“可是豆原，也有很多人在盯着你看。”

很奇怪地，这之后豆原又不讲话了。现在回到了那种微妙的氛围里，鹤房想，此刻他读到的空气和早晨豆原帮他弄袜子的时候如出一辙，很难说清是由什么导致的。

奇怪的气氛没有持续多久，豆原拉着鹤房坐下的咖啡厅偏僻角落，很快迎来了新的不速之客。

一名西装革履的眼镜男突破了摄制组设的禁区，两步跨到了桌前。上来就冲着鹤房没头没尾地来了句：“喔，就是你吗？”

鹤房吓了一跳，仔细辨认了下对方长相，确认这人自己并不认识。

“你谁啊？”

“豆原君的小女朋友，不就是你吗？”眼镜男推了推眼镜，把一只沉甸甸的箱子拍在桌面上，“自我介绍一下，我是他母上大人的秘书冈村，箱子里是一千万，现在你有24小时离开豆原君，听明白了吗？”

鹤房：“？？？？？”

鹤房：“先不说我是不是，豆原就在这，你干这种事都不用避开他本人的吗？”

说到这鹤房才想起关注一下豆原的反应，谁知道面对这出离奇狗血的戏码，豆原此刻居然还有心思摆弄他的go-pro。

豆原正对着镜头自言自语：“看，现在是来自家族的压力想要拆散我们。”

鹤房匪夷所思地瞪大眼：“豆原一成？你在干嘛？”

“来的路上经过神社，还好心帮二位算了一卦，”冈村露出一个痛心遗憾的表情，“签文也揭示了并非良缘。”

豆原马上对着镜头叹气：“看来天意也不看好我们。”

鹤房好像有点搞明白状况了，鉴于豆原看上去挺投入的，这可以理解为整蛊企划仍在继续。

“那，你可以回去了，”鹤房冲冈村道，他指了指那只箱子，“这个也拿走。”

冈村和豆原都转头看着他，露出雷同的困惑神情。

“还不明白吗？”

鹤房腾地站起来，一把揪起桌对面豆原一成的领子，朝他左脸吧唧一口亲了个红彤彤带亮片的唇膏印。

“意思就是，一千万买不到一成君。”鹤房信誓旦旦，“比起一千万，我更喜欢一成君。”

鹤房汐恩确实是个危险人物，从外表到言行都极具破坏性。直到两人肩并肩站在了停车场里，豆原看上去都还没从先前那番话的冲击中回过神来。

“刚刚那是开玩笑的，”鹤房忍不住了，“你可以停止露出好像正在便秘的表情了吗。”

豆原立刻问：“是开玩笑的？”

鹤房点头：“那当然啊。”

结果这话的效果适得其反，豆原现在的表情仿佛便秘程度再升级了。鹤房也没辙，他意识到代沟是真实存在的，三年级可能永远都搞不清一年级的脑子里成天在想些什么东西。

先前鹤房的举动在咖啡厅引起了一点骚动，摄制组要补拍场景特写，于是安排豆原先带鹤房去停车场，等待学生会派来新的接驳车。鹤房站在异常沉默的豆原旁边等了一会，终于有辆车在他俩面前停了下来。今日的摄影取材已经结束了，鹤房巴不得赶紧搭车返回，卸掉浑身装备，尽快做回他男子汉中的男子汉。

车门刚一打开来，鹤房就率先上前，可他还没看清来人的脸，就在下一秒遭到兜头一记猛击。鹤房眼前一黑，随即毫无心理准备地失去了意识。

稍后，鹤房汐恩在浑身剧痛中转醒，扭头就瞧见了被严严实实绑在椅背上的豆原一成。昏暗的库房里没有像样的照明，但他还是从豆原脸上瞧见了些许青紫的痕迹。

“……真受伤了？”鹤房的手脚同样被缚，他以匍匐前进的姿势勉强挪到豆原附近，仔细观察了一番，“为了整我需要做出这么大牺牲吗？”

豆原闭阖的眼皮动了动，也睁开了眼。鹤房听见他一边“嘶”地倒抽气，一边轻声说了句，鹤房君，这回是真的。

“什么？”

“和你猜的差不多，今天发生的事可能有不少刻意安排的成分，大家的议论也好，冈村的出现也好，神社的签文也好。”豆原皱着眉，艰难地陈述道，“但‘绑架’不是其中的一环——这就是说，现在我们是真被绑架了。”

俗话说得好，没有经历过绑架的富二代人生是不完整的，但无论是鹤房还是豆原，谁也不想在这个节骨眼上拥有所谓弥足缺憾的经历。

鹤房梗着脖子反应了几秒：“这居然是真实的？”

豆原沉痛地点了点头，没想到下一秒，鹤房竟然哈哈大笑起来。

“被我妈知道了会很高兴，”鹤房发出感慨，“她嫌我看起来太傻了，就是绑匪看到也会觉得没有油水可敲，根本不乐意花功夫绑起来。”

“你怎么还在想这个，”豆原差点又要叹气，“当务之急不是该想想我们怎么脱身吗？”

“想脱身？很简单——”

库房的门在这时打开，几个蒙面男子走了进来。为首的一人径直上前，捡起了不远处豆原摔在地上的手机。

“这边字条上写着的地址看清楚没？通知家长拿钱换人，只要钱到位，你俩都能毫发无损地离开。”

固定手机用的go-pro支架已经摔废了，但手机本体除了屏幕上的几条裂痕，其基本功能竟然并无大碍。

豆原一成抬头瞄了瞄绑匪，没有吭声。

“装什么哑巴，听懂话了吗？听懂了赶紧照办！”

蒙面男气势汹汹地蹲下来，企图用凶狠的表情恫吓豆原，但看上去收效甚微。鹤房不知道豆原打的什么算盘，他自己倒是有个主意。因为担心在女装情况下遇到意外，他在早晨弄妆发的时候偷偷藏了把造型团队带来的修眉刀。在蒙面男的步步紧逼下，他俩背靠着背蹲作一团，借着身体的遮蔽，鹤房试图反手用刀片磨断两人背部的绳索。

察觉到他的动静，豆原明显往后靠了靠，挨得更近了一点，正在鹤房为这点要命的默契欣慰之时，蒙面男情绪变得焦躁起来，将手机直接怼到了豆原面前。

“小屁孩，劝你少动歪脑筋，这条街可是我的地盘，凡是我吉本想要的钱，就没有拿不到手的。”蒙面男高声道，“倒数五秒，你拨还是不拨？”

豆原还是不吭声，蒙面男开口刚数到五，突然觉得哪儿有点不太对劲。他福至心灵地瞄了一眼豆原的手机画面，这才得到了一个惊人的发现——

“——你 他 妈 的 正 在 搞 直 播？？？？？！”

吉本话音未落，库房大门就被轰隆一声撞了个稀巴烂。接到直播观众报警的辖区警队姗姗来迟，吉本还没来得及作出反应，就被劈头盖脸的一警棍敲得栽倒在地。吉本的手下之一试图捉拿人质，避开警察围堵直奔向豆原和鹤房的方位，就在这个紧要关头，鹤房终于靠着仅剩0.5格的力气弄断了绳索，一把拽起豆原就冲着门口开溜。

但逃跑中的鹤房汐恩搞忘了一件事——他还穿着那双压根不合脚的高跟鞋，这直接导致他在经过门槛的时候摔了个四脚朝天，被他拽住胳膊的豆原惨遭连累，紧随其后地摔了个同款倒栽葱。

鹤房一跟斗摔得崴到了脚，疼得龇牙咧嘴半天没站起来。眼看小喽啰就要追到眼前，警察的动作又落后一步，鹤房急中生智，把一只红底高跟以掷手雷般的力道扔了出去，这一下运气奇好，竟然狠狠命中了追击者的面门。

这情形饶是鹤房也忍不住感慨了句“我好牛逼”，他扶着门框尝试重新站起来，没想到被豆原抓住了手臂。

“疼吗？”豆原直接把鹤房的手臂按在了自己的肩膀上，“警车停在那边，我背你过去。”

鹤房大概是真疼得没法了，默许了豆原这一耍帅指数直逼他本人的行为。警车就停放在不到三百米的距离，走过去用不了太久，但鹤房却觉得趴在豆原背上的每一秒，都有些难以言喻的漫长。

“啊，真的想死，”鹤房整张脸都埋进了豆原颈后部，一副再也没脸见人的架势，“我是因为做错了什么才会现在穿着裙子被豆原一成这样背起来。”

“被这样背着又怎么了？”

“这个姿势就很给。”

“可是你在笑，”豆原指出事实，“你其实是不是挺喜欢的？”

鹤房不知道怎么回复了。他变得急促的心跳就紧贴在豆原的背上，言语在这种情况下显得单薄无用。

“我现在有很多问题，”鹤房又说，“你知道我要问什么吧？”

豆原不慌不忙地嗯了一声：“我一件一件来说明。”

“剧目甄选的决定性一票，是我投的，因为觉得是个不错的契机。”豆原说，“在这一天的女装鹤房君会被大家当成是我的恋人，这样一来会发生什么事呢，我非常迫切地想知道。”

“是要验证那个命理大师的预言？”鹤房问，“就是做你的恋人的人都会倒霉之类的话。”

“虽然和这句话有关，但不是为了‘验证’。”豆原说着顿了顿，“是‘警告’，至于警告的对象就是鹤房君你了，想向你传达，如果我们要在一起，之后可能会有各种各样糟糕的事发生。你先前说的没有错，被我爱上是确实一场灾难，就连作假的部分都会成真——这样的前提下，你会感到害怕吗？”

“先等一等，”鹤房打断他，“你是不是应该解释一下是什么导致你认为我对你有这方面想法——”

豆原这时突然笑了一下。

“那条很快删掉的推文，我碰巧看到了。写着‘得到一个赞就告白’，结果鹤房君自己就是第一个点赞的人。”豆原说，“我没办法把这当成单纯的恶作剧，一直在期待你付诸行动。”

好吧，鹤房想，在他原先的理解里，豆原应当是被拿来开玩笑很生气，才故意弄出女装的拍摄企划来取笑捉弄他，谁知道事实全然相反。

他没想到那条推会让豆原当真，并且他觉得自己也快要当真了。豆原在认真地告诫他，在一起会很艰难，所以请慎重地做决定，不要说着大话却半途而废。

于是鹤房做出了决定，他收回了一只垂在豆原胸前的胳膊，拍了拍豆原一成蓬松的发顶。

“怎么办？结果我还挺吃这套的——对抗世界的苦命鸳鸯什么的，另外也很吃你这张脸。”鹤房的声音越说越小“所以算歪打正着了吧？恭喜你噢。”

豆原一听，差点路都走不动了。

录完笔录出来已经到了半夜，鹤房和豆原站在警署门口，脸庞都被车顶灯照得一会儿红一会儿蓝。

作为重要证物的手机已经被物归原主。豆原翻看着先前的视频素材，不免有些感慨。

“最开始只是校园祭花絮的特别直播，谁知道后来会变成灾难爱情片。”

鹤房凑过去看了两眼，异常不屑：“哪有爱情，我只看到灾难。”

豆原说，那也可以补充点爱情的部分，取决于你愿意不愿意。

鹤房笑嘻嘻地看着他：“你确定？明早起来我们可能会霸占全城报纸的头条。“

“但有些事情都已经发生了，”豆原说，“我不太介意给通宵加班的传媒从业人员加点料。”

值班民警还在前头发车，豆原把鹤房双腿悬空地按在车后盖上，真的低头亲了他一下。鹤房一动也不敢动，亲吻落下来的同一时刻，蹬在脚上的拖鞋啪地掉在地上。

回去的路上鹤房在后排闭目养神，途中讲梦话般叹气，说真没想到啊，结果是我被灾难祸及了。豆原听到却也完全不想否认这个说法，他想，祸端明明是早就埋在了好多年前的春日午后。豆原一成将新搬来的邻居错认成女孩子，在被鹤房汐恩咬伤脸颊的同一时刻，他也被爱眷顾了。

END.


End file.
